Aprendiz
by Demonocracy
Summary: Un despistado Ik-Soo, un temeroso Tae-Woo y un auto destartalado. ¿Qué podía salir mal? [Esta historia participa en la actividad "Combinaciones disparejas" del foro El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos] [Modern AU]


**¡AVISO NAVIDEÑO!**

¿Amas la **navidad?** ¿Y a **Akatsuki no Yona**? ¡No esperes más y pasa a leer **Dulce Navidad** ahora mismo! One-Shots AU Navideños para todos los gustos. (Link en mi perfil)

 **¡Felices fiestas!**

* * *

 **Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi.**

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad _Combinaciones disparejas_ del foro _El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos_.**

 **Situación:** Ik-Soo le enseña a conducir a Tae-Woo.

* * *

 **~Aprendiz.**

 **…**

Un viejo Volkswagen se estaciona frente a él, pintado de todos los colores del arcoíris y con un enorme símbolo de amor y paz en el capó. El motor del auto repiquetea varias veces antes de toser y _-morir-_ apagarse finalmente.

La puerta del piloto se abre con un chirrido y del pequeño auto surge un hombre.

 _"Hippie"_ es la primera palabra que viene a la mente de Tae-Woo, seguida muy, _muy_ de cerca por _"vagabundo"._

—H-hola —lo saluda un hombre de cabello rubio y rizado, tan largo que le cubre hasta los ojos—. Tú debes ser el hermano de Hak.

—Primo —corrige Tae-Woo con una inclinación de cabeza— ¿Y tú eres Ik-Sun?

—Ik-Soo, sí. Ex-profesor y amigo de Yoon.

—Sí, él… uh, nos ha hablado mucho de ti —le comenta Tae-Woo, cayendo en cuenta de que Yoon había dejado de lado muchos _detalles_ importantes sobre su ex-profesor.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —dice el hombre, demostrando la veracidad de sus palabras cuando sus labios se estiran en una enorme sonrisa, de esas sonrisas tan genuinas que son capaces de iluminarte hasta los ojos.

Pero con él, Tae-Woo no puede estar seguro. Le es imposible ver sus ojos debajo de todo ese cabello…

…Y es en ese momento cuando el desgarbado Ik-Soo suelta una frase inesperada:

—Entonces, ¿Estás listo para comenzar la clase?

Tae-Woo parpadea con incredulidad, aferrándose con fuerza a la correa de su mochila.

— ¿Cómo? —Masculla el pelinegro— _¿Ahora?_

—Por supuesto —contesta Ik-Soo con amabilidad.

— ¿En _ese_ auto?

—Si Yoon me explicó bien las cosas, creo que no tienes otra opción.

—No la tengo, pero-, quiero decir, ¿No nos multarán si nos ven conduciendo eso?

—Sorprendentemente no. Sé que su apariencia no es la mejor, pero siempre he intentado mantenerlo funcional. O bueno, eh… siempre que tengo tiempo…

Ik-Soo continua hablando, mientras intenta recordar cuando fue su última visita al mecánico y Tae-Woo aprovecha el momento para pensar –o más bien, desvaírse los sesos– sobre si en realidad era _tan_ necesario que aprendiera a conducir.

Si bien el hombre no parecía tan… extraño una vez que hablabas con él, había algo en Tae-Woo _–llamémoslo una alarma en su cabeza o su instinto de preservación–_ que le hacía dudar sobre habilidad de conducción del rubio.

— ¿Cómo se hizo ese golpe? —Pregunta Tae-Woo, señalando una abolladura cercana al asiento del copiloto.

—Oh. Fue solamente un camión en reversa —explica Ik-Soo, como si nada.

Hay una vena en la frente de Tae-Woo que amenaza con saltarse, mientras él busca mil maneras de zafarse de la clase… y entonces, un solo pensamiento cruza su mente.

¿Qué haría Hak?

Su primo mayor, el mismo con el que había pasado su infancia entera, ese que al crecer le había parecido ser la persona más increíble del planeta y que, sin saberlo, se había convertido en su modelo a seguir.

¿Qué haría el siempre valiente, siempre protector Hak? Aceptaría el reto, por supuesto, sin importar lo… excéntrico que aparentara ser el instructor.

Y aprendería a conducir sin importar las circunstancias, ni las abolladuras del auto, ni el hecho de que sus rodillas temblaran ante la idea de subirse al auto con ese peligro al volante.

—Tae-Woo —lo llama el hombre, habiendo dejado de divagar—, debo decirte que, aunque no soy muy cercano a Hak, eres muy parecido a él.

¡Por supuesto que lo era! Él también era valiente y fuerte. Decidido, protector y acomedido. ¡Y cómo iba a ayudar al abuelo Mundok cuando aprendiera a conducir!

Él era tan impresionante como Hak, por supuesto, sólo unos años más joven.

Tae-Woo desvía la mirada, tratando de esconder un leve rubor orgulloso a la vez que suelta un:— Tch. Gracias, supongo.

Su mirada se fija entonces en el pequeño auto. ¿Hak habría dejado que ese escarabajo lo venciera? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Y él tampoco lo haría!

—Podemos- —comienza, deteniéndose a media frase para enderezarse en toda su altura y soltar con mayor seguridad un:—, podemos comenzar.

…

—…Sorprendentemente, él era un buen profesor. Aún no averiguo cómo es que veía el camino, pero sólo necesité unas cuantas clases para que me dieran la licencia. ¿No es genial?

Hak sostiene el carnet de Tae-Woo frente a su rostro, observándolo con interés.

—Y fue una suerte, porque justo después el profesor Ik-Soo chocó su coche contra un hidrante. Aún sigue en reparación.

—Yo me habría ido —masculla Hak, regresándole el carnet a Tae-Woo con una ceja alzada—. Ese Ik-Soo no me da confianza.

— ¡Me dijiste-! —exclama Tae-Woo, perdiendo su compostura— ¡Me dijiste que él había sido de gran ayuda para ti y para Yona!

—Lo fue —concede Hak—. Pero jamás me subiría a un auto con él.

Tae-Woo suspira lentamente, ¿Entonces todo lo que había hecho… había sido para nada?

...No. no realmente. Había obtenido su licencia un año antes de obtener la mayoría de edad. Era el único de sus amigos que la tenía y podía presumirles de ello. ¡Y de sólo recordar el orgullo en el rostro del abuelo cuando le mostró la credencial, sentía su pecho henchirse con alegría!

Además de que, en cierto modo, había dado un paso más hacia la adultez. ¿No era suficiente con eso?

—Eres valiente —le dice Hak, con una sonrisa escapándosele de los labios—. Más valiente que yo.

Tae-Woo desvía la mirada, debatiéndose entre seguir molesto con Hak o sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Gracias. Pero a la próxima, adviértemelo con más tiempo.

…


End file.
